I'll Stand By You Chapter 1
by VeraniUchiha
Summary: Dia selalu ada disampingmu. Hanya dia yang tau sisi gelapmu. Bahkan ketika kau berada di jalan yang tidak kau ketahui dia selalu disampingmu. Bahkan jika kau salam mengambil langkah.. Dia tetap berada disampingmu


**Halo minna :D Baru kemarin saya post fanfic dan sekarang saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang biasa-biasa saja.. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya mendengar lagunya Carrie Underwood yang I'll Stand By You.. Lagunya bener-bener menguras emosi :D Mungkin cuku bincang-bincangnya ya :D Enjoy for reading guys :D RnR?**

.

.

.

I'll Stand By You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje dan lain-lain yang dapat membuat kepala pening :D**

**Enjoy for reading guys :D**

.

.

.

*Uchiha Mansion*

Matahari sudah terbit di ufuk timur. Menunjukkan kuasanya yang besar untuk menyinari sebagian wilayah bumi pagi ini. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut ravennya masih tampak tertidur pulas diranjang empuknya. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir sang pemuda yang menandakan kalau sang pemuda benar-benar sedang kelelahan saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu masih tak menampakkan akan bangun tidur.

"Sasuke! Oi! Cepat bangun.. Apa kau mau terlambat kesekolah?"panggil sang sulung Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Tanpa pantang menyerah Itachi tetap berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar adiknya supaya adiknya itu bisa bangun

"enghh.. Sebentar lagi"ucap Sasuke dari dalam kamar

"Tidak bisa Sasuke.. Ini sudah pagi. Jadi sekarang kau bangun atau ku dobrak pintumu?"ancam Itachi

"Cih! Iya aku bangun"ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Matanya masih terpejam menyembunyikan sepasang onyx yang mampu memikat banyak wanita. Setelah bangun Sasuke berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandi paginya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual –menurut Sasuke- tidak wajib itu ditambah dengan berpakaian, Sasuke berjalan turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Sasuke menatap sinis ke kakak satu-satunya itu. Itachi yang melihat tatapan sinis adiknya itu langsung tertawa kecil. Sasuke tak menghiraukan tawaan kakaknya itu. Semarah apapun Sasuke pada Itachi, Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa membenci Itachi. Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi lalu mendaratkan bokongnya untuk duduk.

"Kau mau makan apa nak? Nasi goreng atau roti?"Tanya seorang wanita cantik. Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari kedua kakak beradik tadi

"Roti saja"jawab Sasuke singkat lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Selesai dengan sarapan, Sasuke segera bangkit dan langsung menyampirkan tasnya dibahunya.

"Aku berangkat"pamit Sasuke singkat

"Hn"

"Hati-hati nak"pesan sang Ibu. Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ya.. hati-hati"pesan Itachi

"hn"ucap Sasuke

Sasuke berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Setelah selesai memanaskan mesin mobil mewahnya itu Sasuke segera tancap gas untuk berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan surai merah mudanya berjalan pelan menuju kesekolahnya. Seolah sekelilingnya adalah hal terindah yang tidak boleh dilewatkan sama sekali. Sesekali tangannya dia rentangkan sambil menghirup udara pagi yang belum tercemar polusi. Sakura Haruno. Anak dari Azami Haruno dan Kizashi Haruno. Rambut soft pink sakura berkibar seiring dengan angin yang melambai.

"Tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain menikmati udara pagi"gumam Sakura.

"hah.. seandainya hari ini tidak ada PR mungkin ini adalah hari yang sempurna"lanjut Sakura

.

.

.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghidupkan radio di mobilnya.

**When your standing at the crossroads**

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**Cause even if your wrong…**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

Lantunan suara dari Carrie Underwood masuk kedalam saluran pendengarannya. Seakan tenggelam dalam lagu, Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk kembali masuk kedalam lagu tersebut. Lagu yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Gadis itu muncul. Seolah mengusai pikiran Sasuke. Suri merah mudanya… Seakan ada yang salah dengan pikirannya, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi. Onyxny menunjukkan keterkejutan saat melihat seorang gadis ditengah jalan…

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei memang gila PR.. Memangnya Aljabar gampang apa?"ucap Sakura entah berbicara pada siapa.

Mata Sakura membelalak saat melihat sebuah mobil merah melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seolah kakinya sedang tertindih batu besar, Sakura tak dapat menggerakan kedua kakinya.

CKIIIIIT

Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat sekitar 1 meter dari Sakura. Secar tiba-tiba kaki Sakura langsung melemas sehingga Sakura jatuh begitu saja keaspal. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Keringat jatuh melewati pipinya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam sambil berdoa supaya gadis itu tidak tertabrak. Berhasil! Gadis itu tidak jadi tertabrak. Wajah Sasuke memucat saat melihat surai merah muda itu. Seakan gadis itu tak mempunyai kekuatan, gadis itu langsung jatuh terduduk diaspal. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil untuk mengetahu keadaan gadis yang hamper saja ditabraknya tadi. Wajah Sasuke semakin menunjukkan keterkejutan saat melihat gadis yang hamper ditabraknya itu. Dugaannya benar.

"Sakura"gumam Sasuke

Seketika rasa takut dan khawatir yang tadi ia rasakan langsung berubah jadi rasa tak suka luar biasa. 'Dia lagi..'batin Sasuke

"Heh!"panggil Sasuke kasar.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Bukan karena malu atau apa tapi kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

"Cih! Kalau kau mau mengemis jangan ditengah jalan"bentak Sasuke kasar.

"Saa..suke?"panggil Sakura terbata.

"Minggir kau dari sini! Jangan karena kau mau mendapat perhatian dariku kau sampai menabrakkan dirimu! Dasar bodoh! Minggir kau"benatk Sasuke kasar.

Deg.

Seakan ribuan belati menghantam dadanya, dada Sakura terasa sakit. Pemuda yang begitu dicintainya berkata kasar padanya. Seakan dia itu bukan manusia yang patut dihargai. 'Terlalu sakit'batin Sakura sambil memegang dadanya. Sakura berdiri. Sambil menatap Sasuke seakan berusaha untuk memberi tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Minggir kau!"bentak Sasuke

Sakura tak menjawab. Dia tetap menatap Sasuke berani. Berusaha menyampaikan semuanya melalui tatapan. Mata Sasuke sedikit membelalak saat ia berbalik menatap mata emerald Sakura. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikan emosinya itu.

"Minggir.. atau kau kutabrak!"bentak Sasuke yang kembali membuat luka dalam pada hati Sakura semakin melebar.

Sakura menepi ke dekat trotoar. Ia memberikan Sasuke jalan untuk lewat. Setetes demi setetes air mata mulai tumpah membasahi pipinya yang putih. Tapi dia tetap tidak boleh menyerah..

.

.

.

-Konoha High School-

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya diatas pohon sakura setelah sampai di tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Kikikan dari para siswi KHS cukup membuatnya agak jengkel pagi ini.

"Oi Teme!"panggil Naruto

"hn?"jawab Sasuke sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa kau sudah kerja PR aljabar dari Kakashi-sensei?"Tanya Naruto

"Ya"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku pinjam ya? Ya? Pleasee"pinta Naruto sambil menaruh tangannya didepan dada.

"tidak"jawab Sasuke

"Ohh.. ayolah Sasuke.."pinta Naruto sedikit memaksa

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sebuah buku kedepan Naruto

"Ini"ucap orang tersebut

"Huwaaaa.. Terimakasih Sakura-chan"ucap Naruto girang

"Sama-sama.. Kau tidak meminjam dari Hinata?"Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak.. Hinata-chan tidak masuk hari ini.. Dia sakit"ucap Naruto sedih.

"hemm.. ya sudah aku.."ucapan Sakura terpotong saat seorang pemuda memanggilnya dengan cuku keras lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sasori?"Tanya Sakura senang

"hai"sapa Sasori hangat tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasori.. lepaskan pelukanmu tidak enak dilihat orang"ucap Sakura

"Baiklah"ucap Sasori menurut

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sepasang mata Onyx menatap Sakura dan Sasori dengan tajam.

Chapter 1 selesaiii :D Gimana awal yang bagus atau bahkan ini awal yang mengecewakan? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya Saya mohon pada senpai sekalian untuk member kritik dan saran jika ada yang ngeganjal dair cerita ini :D Arigatou minna =)


End file.
